


26 years later

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: Mulder gives Scully a gift.(Just a short fic. I found an old fic I wrote when I was 15 and it gave me this idea. So I did some rewriting and came up with this.)
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	26 years later

Her shaky hands held the tiny ruby jewelry box he had just given her.

"Mulder?" She asked him, her eyes big as giant saucers, demanding answers from him. 

"Open it," he said friendly, his smile warmed her heart and calmed her down. His tanned skin and light stubble glistened in the pale evening light of her room. 

Her fingers carefully grazed over the small gold bow on top of the box as if it were a delicate flower. She hesitated to open it, but then after a quick glance in his direction, she slowly pushed the box open.

"A ring?" Her mouth dropped to the floor as his fingers took the white gold fine band decorated with tiny diamonds around the rim, out of his shelter. It sparkled between his fingers and she noticed the reflection in his eyes. 

His smile was radiant and he was fixated on the jewel. 

Scully gasped as he slowly took her hand and waited to put it on her finger, while his gaze finally found her eyes. 

She was at a loss for words. 

"It was my mother's," he stopped, his voice was fragile and soft, "who got it from my great grandmother…" he smiled at the precious memory. 

His thumb gently caressed her wrist still holding her hand in his. 

"Normally it should belong to Samantha, but..." he couldn't get himself to speak any further. Scully held his hand and by her touch she comforted him. He needed a few moments before he could continue.

"I want it to be yours…" he said while he met her stare. His hazel orbs were filled with pure love and devotion. And she just stared back, completely taken aback by the way he looked at her. Her life at his side flashed before her eyes, the good and cheerful moments, but also the pain and the hurt they both been through. Nevertheless, she wouldn't want it to be any different, she refused to give up one precious memory of her life with him.

This was the life she always wanted, even though she always thought otherwise, and a man looking at her the way Mulder did. The way he looked at her from the first second they met, 26 years ago. 

"... and when she's old enough, it will belong to Lily," he carefully kissed the forehead of his daughter as he whispered. Scully loved the way he adored their newborn daughter. The little girl was asleep in Scully's arms and made sweet little noises probably caused by the dreams she was having. She wouldn't wake up from her father's kiss.

Mulder gently moved closer and tilted his head slightly to give Scully a sweet peck on the cheek. "You have given me the greatest gift a man could ever want." His eyes spoke more than his words could ever do. 

"You, my dearest Dana, are my life, my family, my whole world. You gave me the purest gift of all, our sweet Lily." Mulders voice hummed softly against her temple as his arms folded around her. Tears ran over her cheeks.

The softness of his lips gently pushing against her cheekbone while his finger gently caressed Lily's rosy face. 

"I don't ask any crazy shit from you anymore, as I used to do. My needs are pretty simple." He said while brushing his lips against hers. 

"All I ask is to wake up every morning next to you and our daughter, live our lives to the fullest, be happy and just be together."

He cupped her face with one hand while the other still held the ring. 

"Then we both want the same thing…" Scully whispered softly before kissing him so very lightly. And as the words barely echoed through the room Mulder put the ring on her finger and rested his forehead gently against hers while his fingers rested on Lily's blanket. 

They were together, now and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it...  
Comments are very welcome!


End file.
